


A Change of Perspective

by CosmicEmKay



Category: Original Work
Genre: I wrote this a while ago and just found it, Other, That's it, i think it's kinda cute, it's about thunderstorms, it's okay I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicEmKay/pseuds/CosmicEmKay
Summary: I stumbled upon this short thing that I wrote a while ago. I think it's kinda cute, but the ending is sorta meh. Maybe I'll come fix it one day. It's about someone changing their opinion of thunderstorms and I don't remember why I wrote it.
Relationships: None
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	A Change of Perspective

There was a time when you hated thunderstorms; the downpour of rain, the rumbling of thunder, and the flashes of lightning. Covering your ears never helped, but your headphones did, especially when loud music pumped into your eardrums. 

Eventually you'd put down your headphones, and opted to listen to the cacophony outside your home. Then you moved to sit near the window to watch the unsettling midnight show. 

The lighting never frightened you, but the thunder did. You'd never been a fan of the harsh booming noises, especially when all was quiet. It was like a cheap jump scare in a video game; expected, but still scary as hell.

Lighting, on the other hand, fascinated you. How it sizzled across the hazy purple sky, flashing against the clouds like a warning sign that something bad was about to happen. There were a few times the streaks of light cracked in spiderweb patterns so much you thought the sky might break, as if the world was encased in a glass dome, and you were but a goldfish floundering in a dry bowl. 

The rain calmed you down afterwards, the gentle pitter-patter against the roof, and the streams of water cascading down the windowpanes. Rain meant cleansing, a fresh start, a new chance to do something worthwhile. Oftentimes you'd venture out into the drizzle of water, hoping to get another chance at life, a do-over.

 _Maybe someday_ , You thought, _Just maybe..._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is. Like I said, the ending is kinda meh, but hopefully you enjoyed it anyway. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
